Finding Tim Templeton part 9 Toons are Friends, not Food
Finding Tim Templeton part 9 Toons are Friends, not Food Transcript (Bell rings) Nanotyrannus: Right then. The meeting has offically come to order. Lwt us all say the pledge... Nanotyrannus/Cryolophosaurus/Torvosaurus: I am a nice dinosaur, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Toons are Friends, not Food Cryolophosaurus: Except stinkin, Pandas Torvosaurus: Pandas! Yeah, they think they are so cute! Oh, look at me, I'm a cuddly, little panda! Let me cuddle for ya! Ain't I something! Nanotyrannus: All right then, today's meeting is step five: Bring of toon friend. Now you all have your friends Cryolophosaurus: Got mine Surly: (Shivering) Raven: Hey there Nanotyrannus: How about you, Torvosaurus? Torvosaurus: Oh, um, I've seem to have misplaced my um, friend Andrew Scholte: (Gasps) Nanotyrannus: That's all right, Torvosaurus. I had a feelin this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself to one of my friends Torvosaurus: Well, thanks mate. A little Chum for a Chum, eh? Andrew Scholte: (Whimpers) Nanotyrannus: I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name Nanotyrannus Cryolophosaurus/Torvosaurus: Hello Nanotyrannus Nanotyrannus: It has been three weeks since my last toon, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup (Clapping) Torvosaurus: You're an insperation to all of us Cryolophosaurus: Amen Nanotyrannus: All right then, who's next? Raven: Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! Nanotyrannus: Yes, little sheila down in front Raven: Woo! Nanotyrannus: Come on up here Raven: Hi, I'm Raven Nanotyrannus/Cryolophosaurus/Torvosaurus: Helllo Raven Raven: And um, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a Toon (Clapping) Torvosaurus: Hey, that's incredible Nanotyrannus: Good on, Ya, mate! Raven: (Sighs) I'm glad I got that out of my chest Nanotyrannus: All right, anyone else? Hello, how about you, mate? What's your problem Andrew Scholte: Me? I don't, I don't have a problem Nanotyrannus: Oh. Okay... Nanotyrannus/Cryolophosaurus/Torvosaurus: Denial Nanotyrannus: (Smacks Andrew Scholte in front of them) Nanotyrannus: Just start with your name Andrew Scholte: Okay. Uh, hello, my name is Andrew, I'm a dutchman Torvosaurus: A dutchman? Really! Nanotyrannus: Go on, tell us a joke! Torvosaurus: Oh, I love jokes Andrew Scholte: Well, actually, I do know one that's pretty good. Um, there was this raccoon, and he walks up to an otter. Normally, they don't talk to other animals, otters, but in a joke, everyone talks. So, the raccoon says to the otter... (Then Andrew Scholte sees a mask hanging on top of old horse stables) Tim Templeton: Daddy! Andrew Scholte: Tim Torvosaurus: (With Laughs) Tim! Tim! I don't get it Nanotyrannus: For a dutchman, he's not that funny Andrew Scholte: No, no, no, no. He's my son. He was taken by these hunters Raven: Oh, you poor kid Torvosaurus: Humans, think they own everything Cryolophosaurus: Probably American Nanotyrannus: Now there's a father! Looking for his little boy! Andrew Scholte: Ugh! What do these markings meen Nanotyrannus: I never knew my father! (Crying) Cryolophosaurus: C,mom. Group hug Torvosaurus: We're all mates here mate Andrew Scholte: I can't read human Raven: Well then we gotta find a toon who can read this. Hey, look. Dinosaurs Andrew Scholte: No, no, no, Raven! Raven: Guys, guys Andrew Scholte: No, Raven! Raven: That's mine, give it to me! Andrew Scholte: No, Raven! Raven: Gimme! (Andrew Scholte loses grip of the mask, hitting Raven's face by accident) Raven: Ow! Andrew Scholte: I'm sorry, are you okay? I'm so sorry Raven: You really clocked me there, am I bleeding Andrew Scholte: Oh Raven: Ow, ow, ow Nanotyrannus: Raven are you okay? Oooh. (Gives a creepy smile) That's good Cryolophosaurus/Torvosaurus: (Gasps) Intervention! (Banging) Nanotyrannus: Just a bite! Cryolophosaurus: You've gotta hold it together, mate! Torvosaurus: Yeah, Nanotyrannus, remember, Toons are Friends, not Food Nanotyrannus: Food! Andrew Scholte: Raven, look out! Raven: (Screams) Nanotyrannus: I'm having Toons, tonight! Torvosaurus: Remember the steps, mate! Andrew Scholte: (Screaming) Raven: (Screaming) Nanotyrannus: Just one bite! Raven: (Screaming) (Banging) Nanotyrannus: G-Day! Andrew Scholte: (Screams) Nanotyrannus: Arrr! (Banging) Andrew Scholte: There's no way out! There's gotta be a way to escape! (Banging) Raven: Who is it? Andrew Scholte: Raven, help me find away a way out! Raven: Sorry, I'm gonna have to come back later. Trying to escape (Banging) Andrew Scholte: There is a way out! There's gotta be a way out! Raven: Look, here's something. ESS-CA-PE! I wonder what that means, it's funny. Mabye, because it's spelled just like the word escape! Andrew Scholte: Let's go! Raven: (Screams) Nanotyrannus: Here's Nanny! Andrew Scholte: Wait a minute, you can read? Raven: I can read! That's right, I can read! Andrew Scholte: Well the here, read this now! Raven: (Screaming) Nanotyrannus: (Grunts) Torvosaurus: He really doesn't mean that! Cryolophosaurus: He never even knew his father! Torvosaurus: Don't fall off the wagon! Andrew Scholte/Raven: (Screaming) Nanotyrannus: (Grunts) (Banging) Andrew Scholte: Oh no! It's blocked! (Banging) Torvosaurus: No, Nanotyrannus, focus! Sorry about... (Banging) Torvosaurus: ...This mate (Banging) Cryolophosaurus: He's really... (Banging) Cryolophosaurus: ...A nice guy Andrew Scholte: I need to get that mask! Raven: You want that mask? Okay Andrew Scholte: No, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo! Andrew Scholte: Quick grab the mask, grab it! (Andrew Scholte and Raven hide inside the barn) (Nanotyrannus spits the pipe that was shove in his throat, whick starts heading towards a bunch of explosive barrels) Cryolophosaurus: Oh no, Nanotyrannus? Nanotyrannus: What? (Nanotyrannus sees the pipe heading towards the explosive barrels) Nanotyrannus: (Gasps) Run away! Run away! Raven: Aww, is the party over? (Pipe hits one of the explosice barrels, causing a chain reaction) (Explosions) (Explosion heard from far away) (A Pterosaur smacks another Pterosaur) Pterosaur 1: (Scared) Pterosaur 2: Nice Pterosaur 3: (Moves over, but falls of the hill they were on) Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as The Worried Fish Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15